Reunion's Are Hell
by Astra Greenleaf
Summary: Hermione has to go to her Hogwarts ten year reunion and hasn't seen any of her classmates since school, save for one in her dreams
1. Default Chapter

The wind brushed across the night, singing to the crystal waves. Hermione meandered down the shore barefooted, feeling the sand sift between her toes. She sat at the base of a sand dune and wrapped her silk gown a little tighter in defiance of the air's frigid breath.  
  
The white material barely covered her slim frame but she didn't care. She gazed out at the black water lapping her ankles gently and sighed. Her mind was a massive pile of confusion, doubt and worry. She ran her palms along her fore arms in a fruitless attempt to warm herself.  
  
Her ten-year reunion was this weekend and she hadn't laid eyes on neither Harry nor Ron since the trio had traveled through graduation together. She missed the two, she honestly did, it was just that. She placed her head in her hands, she didn't know, something in her universe was out of sync, but she didn't possess the ability to discern the culprit.  
  
She shivered and suddenly felt a heavy fabric drape over her shoulders. She looked up, bemused, and found that no one was there. There was, however, a soft blanket. She gripped the material and dragged it around her body as she scanned her surroundings. No one, not a soul was with her, she was isolated with her musings.  
  
"And I thought you were the intelligent one." A deep voice informed from directly behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.  
  
He smiled "I could ask you the same question." She narrowed her eyes "You followed me out here." She accused.  
  
Draco laughed softly "Like I have nothing netter to do with my time than follow you."  
  
Hermione sighed, becoming irritated "Then why are you out here?" His previous smile progressed to a grin "Swimming." He replied sweetly.  
  
Hermione had not noticed before that moment that Draco was garbed only in swim trunks. "You swim in the middle of the night? Carrying a blanket?" She demanded incredulously.  
  
He shrugged "Sure. Why not?"  
  
She shook her head in bewilderment. She had not seen Malfoy in ten years either and from what she could see, which was pretty much the whole of his anatomy, he had grown quite nicely.  
  
She blushed realizing how close together they were. She shifted slightly to put space between them. "Thank you."  
  
Draco blinked "For what?"  
  
"The blanket." Hermione gestured to the fabric draped about her form.  
  
"You're welcome. So, why are you out here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About Potter and Weasley." Draco spat the names like a vile poison that had claimed all his friends and family and a bunch of furry animals.  
  
Suddenly a fact occurred to Hermione "By the way, why are you helping me? You hate me remember?"  
  
Draco smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face "I never hated you, just Potter and Weasley. Those two buffoons had no business being near you."  
  
"What about all the mud blood cracks?" She accused, trying to ignore his hand on her face.  
  
"Publicity. The simple truth is that had I not called you mud blood my family, friends and the whole Slytherin House would have slaughtered me. But I don't care about them anymore." He wrapped his arm around her, destroying the space she had labored to achieve.  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me at graduation?"  
  
"You needed freedom, I gave it to you. But no more, you are mine and I have come for you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders to look her squarely in the eye. "You, Hermione have always belonged to me, and now it is time to claim you."  
  
"And how do you do that?" Her voice was quivering as her curiosity warred with her fear.  
  
"I'll show you." He offered as he bent his head to brush her lips with his.  
  
Hermione sat bolt right up in bed, a cold sweat breaking out over her forehead. It was a dream. Only a dream. She peered around her apartment thoughtfully. If only she knew where Harry was, or even Ron for that matter. She needed someone to talk to, someone of the feminine persuasion. Ginny. That's it, she could talk to Ginny. She walked over to her owl and scribbled a note on a piece of parchment describing her dream and her confusion. She sent the owl on it's way before returning to her bed, but slumber refused to embrace her.  
  
Golden shards of sunlight sliced through Hermione's red velvet curtains as she sat up. Of course, she had just gone to sleep and it was morning. She heard a faint rustling on her windowsill and turned to address the noise. It was her owl. In it's talons it clung to a piece of torn parchment, the note from Ginny. Hermione lept up and scrambled to the owl, untied the paper and read the note.  
  
How bizarre, Malfoy and you! Claiming? What the hell's that about? Oh well at least one fact in your dream was true we do have our ten year reunion tonight, see ya there! Ginny P.S. What beach was it?  
  
Hermione smacked her forhead with her palm. Their ten year reunion was tonight! She had completely forgotten. She glanced at her clock. 7:30. She had a few hours. As she fed the exhausted owl and prepared herself to bathe she knew she couldn't wait to see Harry and Ron again... and maybe Draco too.  
  
Ta da! What do you think? To keep writing or not? You decide, send me reviews bye! 


	2. The Duel

Like it or not here's the next chapter! Enjoy.  
  
Hermione stepped out of her shower smoothly, allowing the warm water to drip from her body as she took a towel from a basket and wrapped it about her mass of curls. She looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Something was still out of place in her world, she sighed thinking was tiring. She walked into her bedroom and picked up the dress she was wearing to the reunion that night. She slid the garment over her body securely and applied the correct shoes from her organized rack.  
  
Then she proceeded to dig through her monstrosity of a closet in search of her broomstick. She found it and grasped it's handle reminiscing.  
  
She hadn't used this thing in ten years, oh well, like riding a bike I guess. She laid it gingerly on the floor, held her hand over the aged item and whispered "Up." Obediently the broom flew into her open palm.  
  
She attempted to straddle the object several times, but her dress prohibited her from climbing on. Eventually she just sat sidesaddle and, gripping the handle firmly, flew out her window towards Hogwarts.  
  
The broom lowered down under Hermione's command in front of the familiar building she had grown to love. It hovered patiently until she dismounted. She then gripped the tool and carried it to a far wall where she propped it against the bricks carefully before turning to the Great Hall.  
  
She took a deep breath and slowly walked up the steps to the entrance. Inside the Hall was packed with people. She noted the four tables had been removed for the occasion but the teacher's table was still in place. She saw Dumbledore and McGonagall and Snape. She smiled remembering her childhood.  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
Hermione spun around to look upon Harry. She smiled softly. "Hello Harry." They embraced.  
  
"I've missed you." He told her honestly. "I've become a professional Quidditch player, I've won millions of dollars and caught 876 snitches but nothing has ever been able to replace my friends."  
  
"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked. Harry pointed to the red head through the crowd and Hermione and he started to walk to Ron. "By the way Harry, what happened to your glasses?"  
  
Harry smiled. "I found a man that solved my vision problem, he was a real wizard."  
  
Hermione shook her head "That is the corniest joke I have ever heard in my life."  
  
Harry shrugged. "Ron!"  
  
Weasley jumped and whirled around. His startled features melted into amusement "Harry! Hermione!" He hugged both of them tightly. Ron had gotten taller, if possible and his freckles had vanished.  
  
"What have you been up to Ron?" Hermione asked curiously. He was wearing a business suit.  
  
"I own a candy shop now. It's called Weasley's Wonderful World."  
  
Hermione laughed, "Okay that's the corniest thing I've ever heard." She corrected herself.  
  
She had barely gotten her last word out when Dumbledore(who was still alive and kicking) stood and announced that it was time to award certificates and play games. After all the awards were distributed the games ensued. Once Harry had won 5 and Ron had won 2 Hermione decided it was time to go to bed.  
  
She turned to leave and there before her was the youngest Weasley.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione ran to the smaller female and held her tightly.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I've been trying to find you all evening, where are you off to?"  
  
"Oh I'm tired I was going to bed."  
  
Ginny nodded, recalling that they were staying for two nights. A look of horror crossed Ginny's face "I forgot my things!" With that the red head sped from the Hall and into the night.  
  
Hermione shrugged and made her way to the head girl bedroom. She hadn't seen Draco all night. She shook her head. Why did she care? She didn't.  
  
She opened her bedroom door and there sprawled on her bed was Draco Malfoy. Her heart jumped. He was drop dead gorgeous. His blonde hair looked golden in the darkness. He turned his eyes to her, glinting silver in the moonlight.  
  
"It's about time Granger, I've been waiting here all night." His voice was so pure and deep she wanted to hold a wand to his head and make him talk for the rest of his life.  
  
She found her voice "What are you doing here Malfoy?"  
  
He shrugged lazily, smoothly raising himself from her bed. "I merely came in to inform you of your position with me."  
  
She closed the door "Position? What position?" Her temper flared as she stomped over to glare into his cool eyes.  
  
He smiled evilly "You know what position Granger." He ran his hand up her arm to rest on her shoulder.  
  
She pulled away and backed into her bed, falling on it. She rolled quickly to the other side adjusting her dress in an attempt to remain appropriate. "I'm afraid I don't." She clarified heatedly.  
  
He raised his eyebrows "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" He made a clean leap over her bed. Landing in a crouch. He straightened to his full height.  
  
Hermione swallowed. "Listen Malfoy, I hate you and you hate me." She sounded desperate, apprehensive.  
  
He leaned his head down so that their noses touched. "Would you like me to spell it out for you?" He whispered each word carefully and articulately.  
  
She gazed into his heated stare and nodded slowly.  
  
He raised his head slowly "F A T E."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed "Fate?"  
  
He smiled "Yes Granger, fate. You and I were made for each other."  
  
She shook her head "But I hate you."  
  
"Perhaps." He agreed walking forward forcing her back until she hit a wall. "The question is can you resist me?"  
  
Her breathing quickened and she swallowed the lump in her throat. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. One thought entered her mind. Damn him. She didn't want to be attracted to him.  
  
He continued smiling "Well? Can you?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed "Yes I can." She said defiantly straightening.  
  
"Care if I call your bluff on that?"  
  
"Go right a head because it's not a bluff."  
  
"So you wouldn't mind a test?"  
  
"No." She spoke before she thought and mentally cursed herself for her lack of insight.  
  
He didn't give her time to think. He brushed his lips across hers gently, parting her lips with his tongue. He felt her body tense underneath his hands as she kissed him back. Then he pulled away abruptly.  
  
She glared daggers at him and pressed her fingers to her lower lip. "You cheat." She said it simply, solemnly.  
  
He chuckled "So Granger, you fail the test, this of course means that I am right."  
  
"And what does that mean for me?"  
  
"I will do as I promised."  
  
"What did you promise?"  
  
He shook his head and clucked in reprimand "Don't you pay attention to your dreams?"  
  
Her gaze shot from the ground to his piercing eyes "What did you say?"  
  
"I will do as I promised?" He asked innocently.  
  
She stomped through the narrow gap separating them and grasped his lapels "You bastard! Tell me what the hell you said now!" She growled.  
  
He smiled "A little hostile tonight aren't we Granger?"  
  
Her chocolate eyes flashed fire "Damn you!" She yelled furiously.  
  
He threw his head back and laughed, "Now, now, remember we're in a school." He chastised.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wouldn't get anywhere in this game if she gave him the satisfaction of making her so angry she couldn't think straight.  
  
He stroked her hair back from her face. "In all seriousness Granger, I must claim you."  
  
She shook her head "What does claim mean?"  
  
"It means that all this will end and I can stop annoying you."  
  
"Don't try to point out the good points and leave the bad out. What's the bad?"  
  
"The bad is you lose your freedom, but you've had plenty of that already."  
  
She hesitated not knowing exactly what she was about to do "Fine. Claim me." Her voice was a thread of sound.  
  
"Good girl." He whispered into her ear drawing her into his arms. He cradled her small frame against his own as he ripped her dress from her body. She held perfectly still, terrified. She closed her eyes as she found herself lying on her back upon her bed with Draco over her. She noted he was now completely unclothed as was she. Then all thought flew from her mind as a sweet pressure began to curl wickedly through her.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a green liquid dripping onto her stomach, it oozed over her body, leaving strange, exciting feelings everywhere it went. She opened her mouth to inquire to what it was but then the pressure became more intense and she moaned softly, unable to help herself.  
  
Suddenly her hips began to move of their own accord as the pressure built. "That's it Granger, move against me, fight for breath, moan, gasp." He whispered nuzzling her ear.  
  
She did all four helplessly, she couldn't stop herself. "Now Granger, tell me who has the power." He pressed into her harder and she felt the pressure almost peak. She gasped.  
  
"That's not an answer, tell me who has the power." She tried to move her hips but he pinned them easily as he explored her. He circled her most sensitive spot and pressed harder.  
  
"You do!" She screamed, frantic for relief.  
  
"Good." He whispered as she let go with a gasp. 


	3. Home Sweet Home?

Hello! Still wondering what that green stuff was? I've had several complaints on that. Never fear all will be explained...eventually.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly squinting against the sunlight. She felt muscled arms tightly clamped around her. She twisted her neck to see Draco, his eyes closed, chest rising and falling steadily.  
  
Hermione physically winced as memory flooded her brain. What had she done? Slept with Malfoy that's what. But she had read books, seen movies and nowhere was there slimy green liquid involved in sex.  
  
She shifted silently to get up, but Draco moved, placing a hand on her shoulder, and pushed her back down, his eyes still closed. "Not so fast Hermione."  
  
Hermione's temper raged. "Let me up, I'm going home." She snapped.  
  
He smiled, his eyes still tightly shut. "Go right ahead, love. I'll be here when you get back." He promised releasing her small frame from his firm grasp.  
  
She stood haughtily, dressed herself and opened the door. "I'm not coming back." She spat over her shoulder, slamming the door on his irritating laughter.  
  
She stomped down the steps thoroughly infuriated. She reached the brick wall where her broom was precariously balanced. She swiped it heatedly, climbed on and took off for her apartment.  
  
She landed smoothly in front of the red brick building and sighed happily, she would never see Malfoy again. Good. She walked up the six flights of stairs heralding her living quarters.  
  
She opened the door and her jaw hit the floor. Her entire apartment had been stripped of furniture. A well dressed brunette shuffled softly around the building. Her eyes fell upon Hermione and she smiled. "Hello."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione demanded.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Asked the lady politely.  
  
"This is my apartment! What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry young lady, but you're confused, the former resident of this apartment moved, and it's been sold again." The lady explained patiently.  
  
Hermione took a deep, calming breath "Who bought it?" Maybe she could buy it back.  
  
The women produced a clipboard from the folds of her briefcase and searched the pages carefully. "Ah, yes, here it is. A man by the name of Malfoy."  
  
Hermione's rage built again "What?" She turned on her heel, practically leaped down the steps, boarded her broom flying at breakneck speed for Hogwarts.  
  
She stormed into her bedroom furiously. There was Draco, drinking tea and reading a book. He looked up "I thought you weren't coming back."  
  
She pounced on him, the sheer force pf the leap tumbling them both to the floor. "You damn bastard! What have you done with my things?!" She drummed on his chest with her fists. He shackled her wrists with one hand easily. "Be still love, your things are at my mansion."  
  
She stopped struggling against his strength and sighed as he lifted them both off the ground. He swung her legs up and cradled her frame against his own. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked sorrowfully "I never did anything to you except slap you and you deserved it."  
  
He ignored her insult "I thought I explained this, baby. You belong with me. And now that the ritual is complete, you and I must stay together. We can't do that if you stay in your apartment."  
  
"But I don't want to live with you." She pleaded. She wasn't stupid, she knew from here on out he called the shots. If she wanted something she would have to ask him for it.  
  
"Come on, love let's go home." He carried her down the steps and placed her feet gently on the floor.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
He smiled, softening his features. "Neither do I. Say goodbye to your friends."  
  
She shook her head. "I just want my life back."  
  
He scooped her up again smoothly and placed her on her broom stick. "Follow me." He instructed gently.  
  
She nodded. What choice did she have?  
  
Don't worry, the next chapter will be more interesting. I promise. 


	4. Malfoy Manor And Explanations

I'm back. I'm aware that by this point everyone is extremely confused, but my wonderful readers that's the point. But I promise all will be made clear in due time. Thank you for all your reviews they've been interesting.  
  
The wind whipped at Hermione's face, sending her chocolate curls air born as the ground fell away underneath her. She followed the figure in front of her mournfully. Why was she following him? She could get a new apartment. That was what she'd do. She would retrieve her belongings and leave. Start over. And she wouldn't let him stop her.  
  
Her reveries were interrupted abruptly as a huge, looming silhouette in the distance intruded upon her line of vision. She assumed it was Malfoy manor, and her suspicions were confirmed when Malfoy lowered his broom in the direction of the estate.  
  
They both dismounted their respective vehicles simultaneously. Draco offered his hand to Hermione. She stared at his open palm wearily, and placed her trembling hand in his. He pulled her gently up the steps to the humongous household.  
  
Suddenly a thunderclap sounded in the distance announcing the approach of rain. Rain then proceeded to empty from the heavens at an alarming rate as lightning sizzled from cloud to cloud. Hermione was incredibly grateful that Malfoy's home included an outcropping over the entrance. If it weren't so, she would have been drenched.  
  
Malfoy pushed the marble door open with practiced ease and she stepped inside. The whole mansion was fashioned in the grandest magnificence of marble, gold and jewels.  
  
"Wow." Any other articulation escaped her mind at that point.  
  
Draco grinned "I'm glad you like your new home." He said softly.  
  
"Oh I do." Hermione said spinning in a circle, then she stopped hastily and glared at Draco. "But this isn't my home." She added quickly.  
  
Draco ignored her "Would you like to see your room?"  
  
She nodded. Her room would be where her things were stored. She followed him up nine flights of polished marble staircases, fifteen corridors and through eighteen doors until they finally reached two oak door whose conjunction was twin golden handles. Draco gestured to the handles signifying for her to open the block to their entrance.  
  
She grasped one handle and tugged it open. It moved swiftly on it's hinges to reveal a gorgeous room, decorated in blue velvet, pearls and silver. Hermione noted that all her belongings were neatly placed about the room. The whole room wreaked of feminism.  
  
She sat down on the canopy bed thoughtfully. Draco cleared his throat from his maintained position in the doorway. Hermione turned her head attentively.  
  
"Dinner is in an hour, Hermione. You may do what you wish until then with the exception of setting the house on fire, homicide and suicide. I will answer every question you have then." With that he turned on his heel, gently closing the door behind him.  
  
Hermione sighed. Good. Maybe with a few answers she could figure this mess out. She decided she wanted to explore. She rose off the impeccable bed and opened her door softly. She slid out of her room and decided she'd look for a library.  
  
She looked down the corridor to see the setting sun. Where had the day gone? She looked down at her attire and decided to change. She turned back to her room and replaced her previous dress with a silver silk evening gown. Not that she wanted to look good for Draco, the house was just very formal.  
  
She strolled down the corridors, marveling at the many tapestries, vases and artifacts. She decided she should probably began her journey for the dining hall seeming as how she had only fifteen minutes until she was expected. She pivoted to go back and the realization that she was lost slammed into her.  
  
Oh this was perfect. She was lost in Malfoy manor in a gown. She heard someone clear their throat to her right. She turned to address the person. It was a male servant.  
  
She smiled at him kindly "Excuse me could you show me to where ever it is Mr. Malfoy eats?"  
  
The servant nodded "Of course." He took her arm by the elbow and steered her down a flight of steps.  
  
She cringed uncontrollably. This person's touch repulsed her. It wasn't Draco's. The thought flew through her mind before she could stop it. Why did she care? But in her brain she couldn't stop comparing this strangers grip with Draco's. Draco? Malfoy.  
  
Finally she couldn't take it anymore and she began to grimace "Would you please not touch me?" She asked quickly.  
  
The servant looked at her quizzically but released her. Her relief was a physical thing as it swamped her. They arrived at the banquet hall, which boasted a gigantic fireplace and a lengthy polished oak table.  
  
Draco was standing in front of the flickering flames, supporting his weight with one hand positioned on the mantle above the hearth. The light of the flames reflected in his metallic eyes.  
  
Suddenly his gaze jumped from the fire to Hermione. He smiled slowly. "Hello Hermione." His voice was soft velvet "Please, sit down." He gestured towards a red velvet chair at one end of the table. The servant scurried away as Draco took his position at the opposite end of the table. "You said you could answer all my questions." Hermione reminded him as a turkey appeared out of thin air.  
  
"And I can, so ask." He invited cutting a piece of turkey for her before slicing one for himself.  
  
"Okay, first of all, what the hell did you do to me last night?"  
  
His lips curled "Other than steal your virginity, nothing."  
  
She glowered at him "There is no where in the history of man kind's reproduction green, slimy liquid." She pointed out haughtily.  
  
He chuckled "So, you really want to know what the limehirf was."  
  
"Limehirf? What is limehirf?"  
  
"It's part of the ritual that binds us."  
  
"Whoa, stop there, back up, ritual?"  
  
"Yes, ritual. You see I consulted my father's oracle several years ago and it told me that the one true woman I was to mate with was you."  
  
"Hold on, mate with? You are human aren't you?"  
  
His smile widened "I think we'll leave that to your own judgment. Either way, I must bind myself to the correct woman and the oracle said it was you. Once the ritual is complete you and I are irreversibly bound. You will no longer find pleasure in any other man but me and the same applies to myself."  
  
"Okay so what. I'm just supposed to give up my life?"  
  
"No, your life will be the same, the only difference is that it will include me."  
  
"And what's with the love and baby?" She questioned irritably, clearly she didn't find these nicknames appealing.  
  
"Well until last night I hated you, but the ritual has caused me a great deal of affection for you." He admitted happily.  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
Draco shrugged "I killed him."  
  
"What?!" "When I told him what the oracle said he said he would rather have a dead son than a son connected to a muggle born. I had to kill him before he had the chance to kill me." He explained quietly.  
  
Hermione shook her head in an attempt to clarify the madness swirling with in. "Now what's limehirf?"  
  
"It is a concocted substance of my people. Once placed on both bodies during their joining it seals the bond."  
  
Hermione nodded, understanding. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you and I are bound, I can't touch other men without feeling repulsion and we're mates?"  
  
Draco nodded "Pretty much."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing. Her slight frame rippled with mirth, causing her to fall to the floor.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows, stood and walked over to Hermione's squirming frame. "And just what is so funny?"  
  
"This whole thing." She gasped "I mean seriously limehirf? Come on, it was probably lime detergent."  
  
He looked down at her silver form and shook his head "You've gone insane. I knew it would happen someday. What I speak is fact love and you know it."  
  
She finally reigned her laughter, took a deep breath and allowed Draco to help her up. "I know. I just can't help thinking this is all a whacked out dream like my last one." She then turned her suspicious eyes on Draco. "By the way, how'd you know about my dream?"  
  
He shrugged "I sent it to you." He stated frankly "to prepare you for last night."  
  
Hermione nodded. Suddenly the person of Ron Weasley burst into the dining hall "Malfoy! What the hell have you done?"  
  
Alright, there's an explanation, happy now? Keep sending reviews! Bye! 


	5. Choices

Okay, I had some rather interesting reviews. First off, Draco is NOT an alien. Second off I was given several good suggestions, which I intend to try. Third off, I am not angry at those who sent me flames, they made very good points and fourth off this story is confusing now, but it will work out, I promise. Anyway, next chapter.  
  
Hermione leapt out of her chair, a startled expression crossing her features. Draco stood from his place slowly.  
  
"May I help you Weasley?" His voice was low and compelling.  
  
"Yes, what the hell have you done? You do know what kidnapping is don't you?"  
  
A smile spread over Draco's face slowly "She came of her own free will Weasley."  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed "Don't lie to me, you bastard! She would never come with you voluntarily!"  
  
Draco stalked over to take up position adjacent to Hermione. "Care to make a wager?"  
  
Ron began to drop his hand to Hermione's shoulder and she winced in anticipation of the burning sensation that accompanied it. None came. She slowly opened one eye and saw that Draco had firmly caught Ron's wrist and was effectively ceasing his contact with her.  
  
"Please refrain from touching her." Draco growled, his silver eyes points of ice. Ron shivered involuntarily under that terrible gaze.  
  
Ron was so shocked he lowered his hand. Draco circled Hermione's shoulders with one arm. The dress that clung to her body was extremely inappropriate for cold climates and Ron's intrusion had carried in a draft.  
  
Hermione felt oddly content and nestled more closely to the warmth he provided. Draco smiled at the red head from above Hermione's eyesight and Ron gasped. Draco's incisors were growing sharper and pointed. Then Ron blinked and Draco's teeth were normal. Ron shook his head. He must be seeing things.  
  
"I refuse to abandon her here." Declared Ron, taking satisfaction in being Hermione's true friend.  
  
Draco laughed out loud "Abandon? As if she were in danger. No, Weasley, you are the one in danger if you do not erase your sorry presence from my home immediately." His voice was dangerously soft.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to reply but two men gripped him by either arm and literally hauled him from the manor. Hermione ran to the rapidly closing doors, but arrived too late. She looked at Draco in disbelief. "How could you do that?" "Quite easily." Replied Draco in an annoyed drawl "The imbecile was hurting you, which is not permitted."  
  
"Is there anything that is permitted?" She snapped angrily.  
  
"Yes. You are permitted to make a choice."  
  
She narrowed her eyes suspiciously "Choice? What choice?"  
  
"The choice of whether to stay with me or return to your old life."  
  
"But, the limehirf, you said it bound us."  
  
Draco shrugged "It's only a charm, I can remove it, if that is your decision."  
  
Hermione groaned "I'll need a few days."  
  
Draco nodded "Understandably." Agreed Draco.  
  
He raised his gauntlet to hers "To your decision."  
  
Hermione sighed "I guess so." After all, what choice did she have?  
  
I have been extremely busy lately with a school play, so, if I don't update for three days don't worry, I'll be back! Now whether that's a good thing or not is debatable. Bye! 


	6. Battle

Hey! I just finished my school play yay! Did you miss me? Well, whether you did or not I'm back. Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!! I'm done now. On now.  
  
Hermione flopped down into the red velvet that was her dining chair, glaring at the blonde threateningly. "And where was this decision yesterday?"  
  
Malfoy smirked, shrugging lazily. "Must have slipped my mind."  
  
This caused Hermione's glare to intensify in vehemence.  
  
"I'm waiting." He reminded the female gently.  
  
She exhaled slowly and nodded sharply, decisively. "Remove it."  
  
"As you wish." Draco drew his wand from beneath his robes and touched the tip of the weapon to Hermione's stomach. A beam of light shot from her startled abdomen and into the bowels of the wand where it slowly diminished.  
  
Hermione felt slightly bereft as she watched Draco replace the oak rod. His silver eyes abruptly shot up to capture her chocolate gaze. "You are free, if you ever change your mind, I will always replace the charm."  
  
Hermione nodded, telling herself she had lived with out Malfoy for ten years she could live another ten. He escorted her to the door, informing her that her things would be in a her new apartment across the lake that engulfed his home. She could live there until she found a fresh living space, for it was his property.  
  
Hermione watched his neutral face with a strange sense of outrage. She was leaving and he didn't care. Why did she care if he cared? She didn't. She walked from the manor's neatly polished stairs and onto her broom. She flew to the assigned apartment and examined the room's contents. All her belongings were in each proper place.  
  
She brewed herself a cup of tea, but couldn't drink it. She paced restlessly across her carpeted living room anxiously. What was Malfoy doing? Immediately she mentally scolded herself. She did not care what Draco was doing. Draco? Malfoy. What Malfoy was doing.  
  
She sank into her easy chair, lifted a heavy book from its respective position and opened the cover, allowing the pages to flutter apart, revealing letters. She attempted to read the old material but every sentence kept turning into "What's Malfoy doing?"  
  
Hermione groaned and closed the book with a satisfying thud. She then proceeded to smack the book into her forehead repeatedly. Damn him. Damn his eyes. Damn his voice. Damn his hair. Damn his muscled body.  
  
She ceased the book's movements, realizing vaguely that the pain wasn't helping anything and placed her book in her lap resting her aching head on the cover.  
  
She rose, dumping the now freezing tea down her sink drain. She shuffled into her bedroom and lay down but sleep refused to embrace her.  
  
This was a battle of wills, and by thunder she would not lose.  
  
Hermione watched the sunrise sleepily. She had slept the whole of an hour the entire night in small segments of five minutes per every other hour.  
  
She ordered her laden body to rise and acquire sustenance. She fried some eggs and forced the nutrients down determinedly. She would not give up.  
  
What if he was dead? Terror filled Hermione at the mere thought. No. He was not dead. And if he was, well then good. Let the bastard rot in hell. He deserved it for what he was putting her through.  
  
Draco sat placidly in his spacious library. His thoughts constantly wandered to the brunette he allowed freedom to. He sighed as he heard his doorbell sound, coming to the realization it was past dawn as light poured in.  
  
He winced pulling the room's heavy drapes closed as he strolled calmly to the entrance of his home. He opened the door to reveal Hermione. He let her in quickly, slamming the door on the day.  
  
"Forget something?" He inquired neutrally, straining not to make his happiness at her return apparent.  
  
She walked with him back to the library because he was giving her no choice in the matter. "No." She replied equally neutral, trying hard not to watch his smooth movements as he lowered his body into a library armchair. "Then why are you back?"  
  
She took a chair opposite his. "Because."  
  
He raised an eyebrow "Because why?"  
  
She bore her brown eyes into his "I have the sneaky suspicion you know." She accused releasing a frustrated sigh.  
  
His face was complete innocence. "The only reason I can possibly think of is that you have changed your mind. Have you?"  
  
She drooped back into the soft chair and nodded, defeated.  
  
"A nod won't suffice Hermione. You need to say I've changed my mind Draco." She rolled her eyes. "Fine. I've changed my mind Draco."  
  
He nodded his approval "Very good now hold still." He produced his wand from his pocket for the second time and shot the beam back into Hermione's stomach.  
  
Hermione smiled her first smile in days, having no idea why.  
  
Draco stretched like a jungle cat and stood fluidly "Now I think we both need sleep. Come on love."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow "We? Last I checked we slept in separate beds."  
  
A devilish grin spread across his face "And last I remember, we woke up in the same bed." He reminded intentionally.  
  
She flushed as memory attacked her worn brain "Oh, shut up, I'm sleeping alone." There was determination in her voice.  
  
"I don't think so. God knows what you'd get yourself into if I left you alone. Don't make me force you."  
  
"Is that a threat?"  
  
He flashed his teeth "That depends on your interpretation now doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione shuddered. He could easily carry her, kicking and screaming, whereever he wanted. She decided it best to comply.  
  
She followed him, noting he had deliberately slowed his pace to accommodate her small stride.  
  
They reached a well-furnished, silver and green decorated room. "Gee, I wonder whose room this is." Hermione muttered, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
  
"Lay down, Hermione." He instructed placing a hand on her neck. His eyes suddenly widened. "What the hell have you done to yourself woman?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Lay down." He repeated "On your stomach."  
  
Hermione's brow furrowed "Okay." She did as he had ordered, placing her head sideways on one of the several emerald pillows.  
  
He straddled the small of her back, taking great caution not to touch her so as not to cause alarm. He gently redirected the cascade of curls blanketing the back of her body to the side. He placed his hands softly on her shoulders.  
  
She automatically tensed under his touch, causing her muscles to resemble steel. He bent his head to her ear. "Hear me Hermione, you have injured yourself and I am going to fix it."  
  
This caused the tension to increase. He decided to ignore this and began kneading Hermione's soft flesh.  
  
Hermione squeezed her eyes shut. She hated for people to touch her neck. Why was she letting him? She tried to tell herself he had her pinned, but that wasn't true. She could easily roll over; none of his weight was on her. She cursed herself when she felt her muscles relax under his touch in spite of herself.  
  
"I hate you." She mumbled tiredly.  
  
He laughed softly "Hate me or not, you will not neglect your health understand?"  
  
She took a deep breath in response before drifting to much needed sleep.  
  
Phew! I got one done. I hope this chapter's better! Tell me if it is or not! Oh and thanks to my loyal readers! Bye! 


	7. Wagers

I return. God help you all. Hehe. I know everyone is extremely confused but, as I have repeated several times, all will be explained in due time. Be patient. People say it's a virtue. *Shrugs*  
  
The sun began to sink beneath the emerald hills as night slowly spread it's blanket across the heavens.  
  
Draco's eyes snapped opened. Tucked beneath his arm was the fragile figure of Hermione. Her breathing was slow and steady, all her muscles relaxed.  
  
Draco crept from his position, being mindful of the slumbering female. He rose and padded from the room silently.  
  
He arrived at a deserted corridor. He approached a statue of a golden gargoyle in the passageway's center. He then turned his back on the structure and pressed a stone on the adjacent wall. The gargoyle and the wall attached slid to the side to reveal a dark stairwell leading upward.  
  
Draco scaled the steps with the ease of practice and entered an illuminated room. He reached the pool of water in the middle of the chamber and looked into the churning purple water.  
  
"Gwynilda?" Draco addressed the liquid softly.  
  
A beautiful face reflected back at Draco smiling. "Yes Draco."  
  
"I was just wondering if you were right about Hermione and I. I mean she hates me." He hung his head sitting along the stonewall lining the pool.  
  
Gwynilda broadened her smile. "She doesn't hate you, she fears you."  
  
"That's worse." Draco muttered, "Just tell me what I can do to fix that."  
  
Gwynilda's sapphire eyes lit happily at Draco's display of emotion. "You must be patient and not to forceful." She instructed patiently.  
  
Draco sighed "But she's a wreck. I have to take care of her. I feel distressed when she's unhealthy."  
  
"So, explain that to her." Advised the well sagely.  
  
"Are you sure she's the one?"  
  
The liquid nodded "Positive."  
  
Draco shrugged "Okay, that's all I needed to know. I don't want to venture on a wild goose chase."  
  
"Have patience, Draco and be gentle."  
  
"I don't know how but I'll try. Thank you Gwynilda, I'll leave you to your business."  
  
"Farewell Draco. I have one more warning for you, heed my words, be weary of the colored man. Goodbye." With that the pool rippled and the face sank into eternal purple.  
  
Draco returned to his sleeping chamber to find Hermione had vanished. Little minx was probably trying to escape. With a thought he sealed off every exit from his home. She would understand if it took the rest of their lives.  
  
Hermione crept stealthily through the giant mansion. Now that she was feeling better with that green light in her stomach she could leave and start anew and hide from Draco until she died in peace.  
  
She peered around a corner to see a hallway whose opposite end was a set of double doors with a balcony. She could climb down. She snuck quietly to the doors and flung them open but when she tried to step onto the balcony her body hit against a solid barrier.  
  
Her brow furrowed. She saw nothing, yet when she brought her hand out to touch what should have been air it was like touching brick.  
  
Suddenly her mind processed that she was trapped and she panicked. She was isolated in a house with an irresistible man. Shit. What was she going to do? She felt tears slide down her face in fear,  
  
"Don't do that honey, it's bad for you."  
  
Speak of the devil. She hurriedly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do what?"  
  
"Cry over such ridiculous things."  
  
She looked up at him. His body was a good foot away from hers but she backed up until she was halted by a wall.  
  
Draco held up his hands palm forward in a gesture of surrender. "I'm not going to attack you Hermione." He stated gently.  
  
She intellectually knew that was true but instinctively she sensed otherwise. He moved slowly so that his frame was beside hers, their bodies touching ever so lightly. He placed on hand on the wall supporting her form to balance himself as he leaned his face down to hers to look her in the eye.  
  
Immediately her heart started to pump frantically, not out of fear, but anticipation. "What have you done to me?" She whispered.  
  
"Made you whole. Have you never wondered why you aren't attracted to anyone but me? Why you never went out on dates with anyone for all these years?"  
  
She nodded "Do you know why?"  
  
He smiled "Yes, it's because you're my other half, you complete me and I you."  
  
"And that green stuff bound us together and once together we can't separate without pain?" She guessed, judging by the evidence of her experience.  
  
"Correct. Neither of us chose this but that's tough shit for both of us. We can't change it now."  
  
"Like hell we can't. It's hormones. I can over power my own hormones." She spoke with conviction.  
  
"Would you be willing to bet on that?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"You seem to like bets a lot." She accused sensing a trap.  
  
"Oh, I think you'll like this one. How's this, you stay with me for a week if I seduce you and manage to take you of your own free will, you stay forever. If I fail, then you're free to go." He offered.  
  
"So I have to stay in your house for a week without sleeping with you and I'm free?"  
  
He nodded the affirmative "Yes."  
  
"Of my own free will?"  
  
"Yes. The only thing I require is a kissing right. Past that I won't do anything unless you do it first or ask me to do it." He vowed raising his right hand. He held out his left hand. "Do we have a deal?"  
  
Hermione took his hand "Yes, we do." They shook decisively.  
  
This should be interesting. That's all I'm saying. Bye! 


	8. Sorry

I'm afraid I have grave news to announce. Unfortunately I will be out of town over Easter, away from my computer, so I won't be updating until then. Sorry, please don't kill me! I'll update as soon as I get back okay? Until then, farewell my wonderful readers, I'll see you after Easter. Have a great one! Bye! 


	9. What Is Draco Exactly?

Hi! I'm back. Did you miss me? Of course you did. Okay, I have had several inquiries as to whether Draco's a vampire or not and the answer is. I'm not sure. We'll find out the deeper I get into the story. Speaking of which, here it comes my marvelous readers!  
  
Suddenly Harry Potter burst through the double doors to the couple's side. He stood squared with his wand raised to the right of Draco.  
  
"Give her back Malfoy!" He demanded.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stepped forward completely ignoring the wand. "This is my house Potter and I will do as I please." Draco shot back icily.  
  
Harry's expression changed from that of anger to pure fury "Rectusempra!"  
  
Draco flew backward through the air several yards landing with a dull thud on his marble floor. Draco stood slowly, narrowed his eyes and snapped his fingers. Hundreds of cobras sprang from the walls surrounding them slithering toward Harry.  
  
They smothered him to the ground, gnawing at his body greedily. Draco snapped his fingers once more and the hooded demons evaporated.  
  
Hermione and Harry were both paralyzed by the adrenaline pumping through their veins.  
  
"Perhaps you did not here me clearly Potter, either leave of your own free will or I will be forced to harm you, which I really don't want to do because it will cause Hermione grief, but I will do so in a heartbeat if necessary." His soft tone made the threat all the more deadly.  
  
Hermione found her voice "Harry, go." She whispered to her lifelong friend.  
  
Harry shook his head "I can't leave you here alone, Hermione." He stood with the ease of practice just as Draco returned to his original position.  
  
"Yes you can." She insisted hastily.  
  
His emerald eyes gazed into hers "No, I can't." He reached out to touch her cheek but Draco placed his form solidly in front of Hermione to face Harry.  
  
"Leave." Draco growled.  
  
Harry peered over Draco's shoulder to see Hermione nodding anxiously. "I'll be back." Harry vowed cruelly before exiting from whence he came.  
  
Once Potter was out the doors Draco raised his hand horizontally, palm out, and the doors closed instantly.  
  
Hermione gasped and pressed against the wall further, drawing attention to herself. Draco snapped his head around and bore his silver eyes into her.  
  
"And as for you." He pressed her body against the brick with his own. He captured both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head swiftly. He held her chin tightly with his other to assure she looked him in the eye.  
  
"I warn you now Hermione do not tempt me." His eyes were points of steel.  
  
"Tempt you?"  
  
"Tempt me to kill men you give looks like the one you gave Potter to." Then he brought his mouth down on hers firmly, demanding. Whether he intended the kiss as a reprimand or a temptation Hermione wasn't sure of, but she mustered her strength and did not kiss back, no matter how much she wanted to she reminded herself she couldn't.  
  
He pulled away slowly and released one wrist, but kept the other hostage. "We're going for a walk." He decided.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow "Why?"  
  
The corner of Draco's mouth curled "Do you want explanations or not?"  
  
"Yes." She struggled in his vice like grip for a moment before giving up completely.  
  
"Okay then." He smiled as he watched her twist her wrist "Do you want loose?"  
  
She glared at him "It might help me feel less like a prisoner."  
  
"You could have gone with Potter."  
  
She gave a short, humorless laugh. "You would have hunted us both down, killed Harry and brought me back here and I'd be no better off."  
  
He nodded approvingly "You really are smart." He freed her wrist, certain she wouldn't make a mad dash for it.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat "Well, explain."  
  
"Ask." He countered jokingly.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Okay what are you?"  
  
"Straight to the point huh? Alright I'm."  
  
I'm sorry but I had to do it! Again don't kill me cause then you'll never know! Bye! 


	10. Cloaked Figures Are A Real Pain

Yes, I return! You want to know what Draco is? Well here's your answer! Read!  
  
There came a sudden clash from a lower level of the mansion, pausing Draco's sentence. He shrugged, assuming a vase had been broken. "I'm actually one fourth vampire, one half human and the other fourth is dark wizard."  
  
"Dark wizard?" Hermione regarded him suspiciously.  
  
"They were an ancient cult with psychic abilities, my grandfather was one."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit as enlightenment dawned steadily "That's how you created the snakes."  
  
His mouth twisted slyly "I can do far more than that."  
  
Hermione shuddered. She didn't want to think about what else he could do, but once again her curiosity beat her good judgment down. "Like what?"  
  
"I can shape shift."  
  
"Like an animagi?" She was trying to relate him with something familiar.  
  
"Some what, but I can become anything I wish not just one creature and I'm not licensed."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes "Of course you're not licensed, do you ever go by the rules?"  
  
Draco shook his head "No."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes "And that's how you sent me that dream. . . nightmare." She corrected bitterly.  
  
Draco halted abruptly and turned to face his companion. "If you would have let the dream play out I guarantee you would have found the 'nightmare' most enjoyable." His voice was soft and seductive, his eyes mischievous.  
  
"Oh shut up, embarrassing me is not going to help you win this bet." She stated dryly. Though actually if he were to continue it would have helped him.  
  
Instead he continued walking and she followed suit. "Anymore questions?"  
  
She paused "Yes. Why are you holding me prisoner?"  
  
He raised his eyesbrows "Prisoner? How do you conclude that?"  
  
"You trapped me here." She accused readily. He chuckled "I gave you the chance for freedom and you returned." He pointed out smoothly.  
  
"Because I was in agony! Why can't I just go back to my old life?" She demanded.  
  
He stopped again and rested his hands on her shoulders. "You say you are a prisoner. But of what, me or yourself?"  
  
"Don't try to confuse me either." She warned, growing annoyed.  
  
"If any confusion has been brought upon you it was not done by me. I'm the one answering the questions."  
  
"Well your answers are beginning to annoy me."  
  
He shrugged "I'm afraid I can't remedy annoyance."  
  
Suddenly a second crash issued from right around the corner. "Stay here." Draco ordered.  
  
Hermione stayed put and watched Draco approach the surve in the wall stealthily. He whipped around the corner and saw before him a gray figure. It turned it's face to the shocked blonde and Draco saw the face of a human skeleton, but it was red, like blood.  
  
"You betrayed me!" It hissed lunging itself at Draco.  
  
"Who are you? What are you?" Draco demanded, dodging its assault by scant inches.  
  
It turned for another go, apparently even more infuriated than before "You betrayed me!!" It repeated more furociously.  
  
Draco didn't have time to move this time. He and the cloaked figure went barreling to the floor. They struggled fiercley, battling for control. Hermione came slowly from around the corner into Draco's field of vision. "Hermione run!" It was a clear order.  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw Draco fighting with some unidentifiable creature. It was the first time she'd seen him anything else but in complete control. And it terrified the hell out of her. She heard him repeat his command, but continued to disobey.  
  
Suddenly the creatures head snapped up, becoming aware that the women standing a few feet away was of value to his purpose. He leapt off Draco and picked up Hermione. Once his prize was gotten he shot off down the hall and out of sight.  
  
Okay so we know what he is. Does that make you happy? Of course now you'll be guessing who attacked him. Oops. Oh well. See ya! 


	11. We Don't Ask

Gee, I wonder who that thing is? Oh wait I should know, I'm the author! Anyway,  
  
Hermione screamed as she was carried helplessly into a grungy basement and then chained to a wall with her hands pinned above her head so she was suspended off the ground. But seeing as how there were rats on the ground that was fine with her.  
  
The crimson skull turned to face it's prisoner. "You will serve my purpose well."  
  
"And what exactly is your purpose?" Hermione demanded, twisting her wrists in her restraints.  
  
"Why to capture Draco, of course. He betrayed me you see and now I want revenge. But if you're nice, maybe you can be my queen."  
  
"You're insane." Hermione whispered. "I would never be with you."  
  
He slammed his mouth against hers angrily. She bit down hard as she felt her skin crawl. He pulled away, oozing black liquid on to the stone floor, smiling. He began to laugh maniacally. "Oh, how I'll enjoy slicing Draco's throat."  
  
Hermione glared "I'd pay to see that." She spat at the evil figure before her.  
  
"My dear, you're getting a free show, and I trust it will be good."  
  
Draco stalked down his corridors, frustrated. He didn't know where the hell that, that thing had taken Hermione. The fact that they had dared snatch her caused his blood to boil. They would pay.  
  
He came upon a tile in the floor that was cracked. He paused and stooped to inspect it. He curled his fingers around the base of the tile and lifted it. The three other tiles surrounding it came up with it to reveal a hole in the floor. Draco concluded he had stumbled upon a trap door.  
  
He shrugged and jumped down it. He hit the ground below and felt glass snap in a low moan beneath him. He raised his weight from the glass to reveal a broken beaker that was seeping out purple liquid.  
  
It was then he realized he was surrounded by beakers, each full of steaming juices that were placed precariously on the table that had so beautifully broken his fall. He looked around and spotted Hermione dangling from a wall in chains.  
  
His heart immediately ached and he leapt off the table and to her side. He grasped his wand and whispered "Alohamora." The chains automatically fell off and Hermione's cold, limp form fell lightly into his out stretched arms.  
  
He cradled her body to his protectively and brushed a kiss into her hair. She stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "Draco?"  
  
"Shhh. You'll be okay now. I'm here." He assured her gently.  
  
Suddenly something blue caught Draco's eye. It was a liquid, but it was. . . moving, It hissed furociously like acid. Draco saw that the other substances contained in the beakers was following suit.  
  
"Shit." Draco fled down the left of three passages, hoping it was the correct one.  
  
Before long absolutely no light filtered through the area as the tunnel went longer. All the sudden a growl resounded in the deep of the tunnel. Draco froze and heard Hermione whimper fearfully.  
  
Hermione felt something harry brush against her ankle and she gasped and clutched tighter to Draco. She recoiled her legs as far up as she could manage. "Draco? I'm scared." She confided, terrified.  
  
Draco yanked out his wand "Lumus!" He ordered. The wand instantly lit up shedding a meager beam of light on a huge eyeball. The eyeball blinked and vanished. Draco felt his wand being knocked form his hand and their only source of light dissappeared.  
  
"Why have you disturbed my sleep?" Something grumbled from behind them.  
  
"We didn't do it on purpose. We apologize. Who are you?" Draco said in reply.  
  
"Well go away." Ordered the voice?  
  
"Who are you"" Draco repeated more forcefully.  
  
"My name is Pharyma."  
  
"What are you?" Hermione really had to work on her curiousity.  
  
"I am a Lythedene. In your world I'd be the over sized version of a penguin, except I possess sharp, jagged teeth to rip the flesh of my prey." The tone more than the words, supplied the threat.  
  
"In that case we'll be leaving."  
  
"Leaving? Oh no, you know where my lair is, I cannot allow that knowledge freedom. No, I think you'd make a fine supper, come here."  
  
"You're going to eat us?" Hermione's voice trembled.  
  
"Yes. Come here."  
  
Draco didn't hesitate, he ran blindly down the corridor in the opposite direction and reached the endwhere the poisonous acid coated half the floor. He twisted his body down the middle path, the furious creature thundering after them.  
  
This new selection appeared to grow brighter the further you travelled and eventually the couple reached another fork in the road, with Hermione's kidnapper waiting inbetween.  
  
"Ah, you chose the correct path and I was so hoping my pets would do the job for me." He snapped his fingers in mock disapointment.  
  
Draco sat Hermione down gently and snapped his frame back up to peircr the evil creature with his stare. "What do you want from me?"  
  
The figure shrugged "Revenge, Money, The usual."  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Draco demanded as he squared himself to fight.  
  
The demon bturned it's eyes on Draco and the empty balck pits began to glow. "You stole my LIFE!" It shrieked as it lunged again at Draco.  
  
"Why? Who are you?" Draco yelled as he leapt out of the creature's path.  
  
The figure began to chuckle maniacally "You should know! But if you've become so dense that you can't discern my identity, I'll tell you."  
  
"So you are," Draco prompted, irratibly.  
  
"Draco, I am. . ."  
  
Don't ya hate me? Oh well. Don't kill me cause then you'll never know! Bye! 


	12. Identities Revealed

My apologies all, I have engaged my person in yet another play. Rehearsals run almost every night but oh well, this story is almost over. But never fear, I'm typing a new one directly after called Gotcha. So read that my insatiable readers! Onward!  
  
The creature whirled itself around and tore away it's cloak, revealing a multi-colored skeleton. Each bone a separate vibrant color. "I am Marcus Flint!" It howled in rage. Flint pointed a yellow finger at Draco "And you, you betrayed me! We had a pact never to take her!" He swung his accusing limb to Hermione.  
  
"It's not my fault she detests you!" Draco shot back.  
  
"I held up my end of the bargain, Draco, I allowed you the position of Quidditch captain! But you still get her! It's unfair! And if she doesn't come to be willingly as she did you then I will kill her."  
  
Draco placed his form more fully in front of Hermione "Over my dead body." He growled.  
  
"That can be arranged!" Flint cried producing two swords out of thin air and tossing one to Draco. "We'll see how well you duel."  
  
Draco clashed his sword against Flint's. Their swords were still for a moment as each battled for dominance. "And when you 'accedently' killed me during practice I suppose that wasn't your fault either." Spat Flint "But you didn't think I could come back and challenge you. Oh no, not almighty Malfoy, but I did and now, the price will be paid!"  
  
With that Flint lunged from his stalemate with Draco and leapt at Hermione with his sword aimed wickedly for the heart.  
  
Draco jumped in the path of the blade and was run through in an instant. Flint withdrew his blood covered sword as Draco fell before Hermione in a crumpled heap.  
  
Hermione crawled to his side and took his hand in hers. "Oh, Draco, please don't be dead." She placed her fingers against his throat to test his pulse. There was none. He was dead. The cloaked figure that was his slayer cackled in the midst of Hermione's tears.  
  
Suddenly a red haze of outrage fell over Hermione. "You bastard!" She cried standing and drawing her wand. "You deserve this! Crucio!" She shouted. She watched Flint writhe in agony in disgust.  
  
"Hermione! I love you!" Flint gurgled through the blinding pain.  
  
"Well I hate you." She whispered with conviction as the skeleton lie still and splintered into a thousand pieces.  
  
Hermione dropped her wand and hung her head, allowing her tears to coat the ground. She returned to Draco's still frame. She shook her head "You are such an idiot. What were you thinking?" She sighed and tried to direct her mind to logic. She couldn't move his body, it was too heavy or she was too weak.  
  
She bent her head over his "I hope you're happy now, you jerk, you drag me into this and then die." Her voice cracked. She pressed her lips against his and fresh tears sprang to her eyes as she felt the difference.  
  
She turned her back on him, buried her head in her hands and wept. Then she felt a hand gently take her hand. She looked up to see Draco. He cupped her face in his palm and brushed his thumb across her cheek, erasing the tears.  
  
He brought his lips to hers gently, cupping her head. She pulled away "You evil person I thought you were dead, I demand." But he cut her off, pulling her head back to his. He raised his head reluctantly.  
  
"You were dead." She accused. He smiled "My species can stop their hearts and lungs to reduce loss of blood until we're healed." He explained.  
  
He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You do realize you've lost the bet."  
  
She glared at him with full force. "You've got to be joking."  
  
He shook his head "Tisk, tisk Hermione. Face it you kissed me of your own free will."  
  
"I kissed a dead body." She thought for a moment "That sounded wrong but you know what I mean."  
  
"But it was my dead body." He pointed out.  
  
"Can we get out of here?" She demanded, becoming annoyed.  
  
"Fine, follow me, my dear." He began down a tunnel.  
  
I give this story one more chapter. Hang in there my readers! Bye! 


	13. The End

I return! (Lovely author's note isn't it?)  
  
The couple journeyed down the hallways and eventually came out in Hermione's bedroom. Draco pulled himself from the whole before assisting Hermione with the identical task.  
  
"Come along." Draco began walking out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"We both need to bathe." He told her neutrally.  
  
She opened her mouth to object but then realized he was correct, she hadn't bathed in three days. She shrugged and followed.  
  
They came to a waterfall that ran orange, but the pool it poured into was of the clearest blue Hermione had ever seen. She was going to ask about the water but thought better of the inquiry.  
  
Draco removed his clothing quickly and slid into the water. Hermione watched his muscles flex and relax as he swam to the waterfall, fascinated. He turned to regard her. "Come on." He told her.  
  
Hermione shrugged, waited until Draco's back was turned, undressed hurriedly and practically leaped into the water.  
  
Draco turned at the splash and grinned at Hermione who was floundering in the water, attempting to straiten herself. He caught her eye and gestured for her to come where he was. She shook her head. He sighed and glided to her. She recoiled against the side.  
  
He raised her chin up to meet his eyes "You need to wash your hair, come." He swam back to the waterfall. She stayed a moment, thinking, before joining him. He cradled her head in his hands as the orange water flattened it.  
  
Suddenly all the lights went out plunging the room into darkness. Hermione snapped her head up "What happened?"  
  
She felt Draco's breath on her ear "Power surge, the lights will return momentarily."  
  
Hermione swallowed. She was in a pool, naked, with someone so good looking they should be arrested.  
  
While entwined in these thoughts she forgot about Draco's presence until she felt his tongue stroke across her throat. She gasped "Don't do that." She whispered.  
  
"I have a rather unhealthy fixation with drops of water, there was one sliding down your neck, I had to catch it." He replied innocently.  
  
He ran his palms along the sides of her body "Or I could be a compulsive liar." He whispered softly. "Which would you believe?"  
  
"The second choice," Her voice was a thread of sound. "Draco you can't possibly." She trailed off as his hand moved to cup the junction between her thighs.  
  
"Can't possibly what?" His voice rang with amusement as he slid a finger into her.  
  
She tried to force her brain to think but failed. Then she felt his hand leave her completely to rest on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing?" She was partially disappointed, partially pissed and partially relieved. She went with pissed.  
  
"You said I can't possibly, I'm merely being obedient."  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the darkness "Since when are you obedient?"  
  
She heard a low chuckle "Since five seconds ago."  
  
"But."  
  
She felt strong arms circle her from behind "Are you saying you don't want me to be obedient?"  
  
Hermione considered this, it was as lose/lose situation. If she said yes, he'd never do anything she said, but if she said no."Yes." She decided quickly.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. He hadn't expected that. And so he took her and began their new life.  
  
**********************FOURTEEN YEARS LATER*************************  
  
A slim, blonde girl burst through the doors of Malfoy manor. Dropping her parchments and parcels she walked into the banquet hall where Draco and Hermione sat talking peacefully.  
  
The girl flopped down into a red velvet chair and sighed heavily. Hermione furrowed her brow "What's wrong sweety?" She walked to her and draped her arm around her "Did someone annoy my baby girl?"  
  
"Mom! It was just this guy. He called me a stuck up pureblood." The girl answered.  
  
Hermione nodded and shared a glance with Draco. "Just promise me one thing honey." Hermione said seriously.  
  
The girl looked up at her mother, concern etched on her features.  
  
Hermione smiled "Never go to your ten year reunion."  
  
At this Draco burst out laughing. The girl shrugged "I don't get anything they say anyway."  
  
THE END  
  
There are we happy now! Until Gotcha! Tootles 


End file.
